1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighting, and more particularly to a process and system of lighting with green energy and intelligent power management.
2. Description of Related Arts
Global warming and energy consuming are issues being concerned more and more by governments and industry. Energy conservation and green power development are solutions practically employed in many fields of applications.
Lighting occupies a big ratio in energy consuming. It takes great responsibility in the issue of energy problem. Many different attempts are being applied in lighting product development individually. In the aspect of energy source, green energy, such as solar energy and green battery are utilized. In the aspect of lighting equipment, energy saving bulbs and light-emitting diode (LED) are developed. In the aspect of power management, light sensors and timers are used to switch on and off the lighting system.
Solar power is clean and cheap, it generates no wastes and pollution, and in sunny area, it can be easily obtained can work independent from other supporting equipment such as power supply cable. Currently solar power is widely use in many power saving fields, especially in remote area, and mobile appliances where civil power network is not available.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a process of energy saving lighting, comprising the steps of:                (a) sensing the environment situation and the power supply status wherein to generate power control reference information;        (b) selecting an power source regarding said reference information wherein to guarantee power supply and maximally save power;        (c) deciding lighting output regarding said reference information and said selected power source wherein to generate minimally required light; and        (d) driving lighting devices.        
The energy saving lighting described above is processed in a system comprising:
a sensor component sensing the environment situation and the status of said power supply component to generate power control reference information;
a microcontroller electrically connected with said sensor component, wherein receives said reference information from said sensor component, decides an energy saving lighting plan according to said reference information, and controls power output lighting devices;
a light component which is powered by said power supply component and is controlled by said microcontroller to generate light; and
a power supply component supplying electrical power to said system, which further comprises: a solar power supply; a rechargeable battery element; and/or an AC power supply.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.
Green battery is another attempt for energy saving. Green battery is developed rapidly in recent time. It is safe and efficient, and produces no pollution. Newly developed techniques such as charging and discharge control highly improved the life time and efficiency of the green batteries.
While in lighting area there is still lacking an integrated system which concerns all these aspects at the same time and give a solution systematically, especially in cooperating of different components in a lighting system and intelligent management of power consuming.